


Moonset

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nighmares, mentions of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of her memories leaves Robin unprepared for more than she could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonset

Robin awoke to a sea of red. Panting, eyes wide with pure panic. It was the same dream once again, but the pain and horror had not faded in the slightest. A scream fled her lungs at long last. Though it was hard to truly know. In her dream she could remember wanting so desperately to stop what was happening; to scream or lash out. The fearful cry was a welcome sign that she was regaining control over her own body. Her breaths came slower and deeper as she flexed every finger individually, moved her arms and legs. Finally, clasping her hands to her stomach, where she realised that there was a very real pain there.

In her nightmare, it was Chrom. The man that, despite only knowing her for a few weeks, already trusted her and treated her as a close friend. In the dream it was he who was run through with lightning magic from her very own hand. She imagined that being stabbed with a lightning bolt felt at least half as bad as this did. She did not know if she was ill or if she had been injured but, her insides felt like they were tearing themselves apart. Her entire body felt heavy, and her legs in particular felt sticky with sweat.  
When she moved, light fell across her pure white night gown. Revealing a dark red stain.  
Blood.

She let out another scream. This one clearly very real. A mere figment of her mind would not cause others to come running to her aid.

“Robin!” She heard a commanding voice call as he threw her tent flaps open.

She could only stare at him with a feared expression.

“Gods!” He swore, “What happened?!” He swung around, hand at his sword; looking for any sign of intruders. His sister who had accompanied him however, was already several steps ahead of him. Lissa gave a heavy sigh at her brother’s foolishness. In turn, chiding herself for not thinking about this sooner.

“Chrom.” She barked. “Robin’s fine. I need you to get spare clothes and dressings from my tent.”

“But--” Chrom began to protest.

Lissa scoffed. “She hasn’t been stabbed Chrom! This is a _woman’s_ bleeding! Now do as you’re told!” She grimaced, “and do try not to wake up camp as you do it!”

Realisation slowly crossed his face, and he bowed swiftly in apology, his face flushed. “I beg pardon, Robin. I didn’t realise--”

“Go!” Lissa chided.

The tactless prince obliged, almost stumbling from the tent. His voice soon heard again as he seemed to be explaining the situation to the others who had begun to gather outside the tent. Robin suddenly felt guilt seep into her mind. It was serious business, hearing a scream in camp. She might have already woken everyone, causing them to think that Risen had caught up with them. Robin’s pale hands by now had stopped trembling, only to clasp themselves together.

“Lissa--” she said shakily.

The young healer smiled at her friend. “Now now, there is nothing to worry about. I’m sure your mother taught you all about this years ago but--” she gave a weak smile. “It’s obvious that you don’t remember any of that.”

Robin shook her head slowly. “So…is this…normal?” She thought on the words Lissa had used. 'A woman’s bleeding.'

“Uh-huh!” Lissa said cheerily. “As gross and scary as it is now, all girls go through it once they come of age. It’s just the body getting ready for the possibility child-birth.”

“So…I just…bleed like this and--” she clenched her stomach again. “I feel this…pain?”

“Yes but…unfortunately it’s not a one-time deal. Another name for it is “Month Blood”.” She gave a sympathetic grimace.

“Wonderful…I was hoping for more… _good_ news.” She grimaced again. “Gods I must seem so foolish.”

“No worries. Honestly, I should have seen this coming. Especially since I’m the healer of the group.”

“It’s not your fault Lissa.” Robin smiled. “Thanks for being so patient with me.”

“Okay, enough with the sap, we should get you to the bath to get you cleaned up.” Lissa stood up, offering the Tactician a hand. “And trust me, a hot both will work wonders for those cramps.”

“Oh thank the gods…” Robin sighed.

Just then, more commotion could be heard outside of the tent. It sounded like Chrom was being accosted by some of the other women.

After some brief shouting, Sumia and Cordelia entered the tent, carrying clean white garments and what looked like sweets.

Chrom popped his head in after them. “Honestly! I may be a man but I’m not incapable of caring for a comrade!” His cross expression melted when he saw Robin again. Even though he knew the source, seeing her look so pale with a deep red stain upon her made his own blood run cold. He knew that her friends would care for her, but, something about the screams he had heard from her made him think that there was something else the matter.

_Why did she scream…twice?_

He thought to himself, watching the four women walk away silently. His feet then took him the opposite direction back to his tent, where he notified Frederick of exactly what was happening. The great knight then promptly went to notify the rest of camp that there was no cause for alarm. Although the young prince knew that it would be best for him to return to slumber as quickly as possible, he in also knew that he could not do so in good conscience until he knew that Robin was in fact truly alright.

~~~

The steam was a heavenly respite for Robin’s aching body. The fresh clear water cleansing away all impurities and helping to sooth the deep-seated pain within her.  
Cordelia sat with Sumia, who was cleaning her night gown in a wash bin whilst Lissa was preparing tonics. Cordelia did her best to help with advice and conversation.

“It is really nothing to worry about Robin. It’s something all us women must deal with, and yet we can never let it show...lest men of _lesser_ minds perceive it as weakness.” Cordelia said in an almost mothering tone.

“Thankfully, all the men in this army are smart enough to know that making even an idle comment will get them _some_ sort of weapon in their gut.” Lissa said with a grin.

Robin let herself laugh.

Cordelia nodded. “Even that buffoon Vaike knows that it’s tender territory.”

Sumia giggled lightly. “I think I heard him actually praising it once… Saying how strong women have to be to endure it.” She shrugged.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “That was after I had to explain it to him in the first place.” The three of them laughed loudly again.

Robin sunk down in the water, a sigh bubbling from her lips. She closed her eyes as their voices grew muffled by the water flowing into her ears.

The growing silence in her ears gave way for darker things to enter her mind once again.  
 _“This isn’t…you—you’re fault---”_ She jerked forward suddenly, splashing in the water violently. Her heart pounding in her ears so loudly that she could scarcely hear her friends’ calls.

“…Robin…Robin!”

When her eyes were able to focus on reality again, she saw Cordelia peering down at her with mounting worry. “Come on…” She said, pulling on her arm. “Let’s get you dressed and taken care of.” Robin could only nod and let herself be dragged along. She was so grateful, but still could not shake the feelings of guilt and shame. A part if her dreaded going back to sleep, for fear that the darkness would garner an even stronger hold on her.

~~~ 

Chrom paced back and forth in his tent. Debating on whether or not to check on Robin. He would make sure to announce himself this time, especially after their recent set of awkward encounters; but he mostly didn’t want to keep her awake any longer in her current state. He also knew that he himself could not rest without knowing.  
In reaching Robin’s tent, he saw the three other women say their goodbyes and go along their own separate ways. After waiting a moment, he made his choice, walking to the tent opening.

“…Robin?” He called, his voice cracking slightly.

“…what is it?” Her tone was strangely apprehensive.

“I’m sorry…would you rather be alone?” He asked.

Robin remained silent for a moment. From the silence he could guess that she was already deep in thought. He could see her face clearly in his mind’s eye; infallible face full of concentration. He could not help but wonder what could possibly be filling her head at that present moment.

“No…” She said finally. “…you can come in.” Chrom complied, holding the tent flap over his head and looking around. There were so few candles lit that he almost missed her in his initial sweep.

“Robin…are you feeling better?”

She shrugged. “Honestly, not really. But, I suppose I’ll just have to learn to deal with it…”  
Chrom gave a sigh. “It doesn’t need to be a burden that you must wear with shame.” He said, walking over to join her on her sitting cushions. In the candle light he could only just glimpse their purple velvet and gold tassels. Robin had confessed to him once in a town that she liked them, and so he did not hesitate in buying them for her. Knowing how empty her life still had to feel. As paltry as it might be, trying to fill her life with objects.

“I know that…” She shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t want to talk about that anymore, sorry.”

“Oh, forgive me. I realise that I as a man have no business--”

Robin gave a startlingly gentle laugh. It was slightly low and hoarse, but genuine enough. “N-no…it’s not that. I don’t…mind about that…” she paused, clearing her throat. “Lissa and the others simply beat the issue to death I think. There’s only so much of those things I can take.”

Chrom nodded, a relieved grin painting his face.“I understand.”

Robin paused, looking away. “You’re here to ask about…something else…aren’t you.”

Chrom knew how she could see right through him, and he didn’t mind. Especially not now when transparency was crucial for everyone’s safety.

“I am simply worried. This is not the first time you have awoken screaming in the night.”

He furrowed his brow. Watching the candle light flicker over her almost aggressively placid features. “You have told me that they are simply bad dreams but,” He shook his head. “If there is something troubling you, some phantom that weighs on your mind; I ask, as--” he swallowed, being sure to choose his words carefully. “…your… _friend_ …that you share them with me.” He hoped the look in his eyes communicated the rest. He did not mean to guilt her into it. They both knew how open and trusting Chrom had been with his own demons.

Robin thought carefully, weighing it in her mind. Chrom had shared a great deal with her. He surely did not mean to imply that she owed him anything. He simply wanted to help his friend like she had helped him.

“Chrom…” she said softly. A deep sigh falling from her lips as she did her best to gather her thoughts and make her decision. “I think…that it is best I hold nothing back.”

He was taken aback by the grave seriousness that entered her voice. “Just know that I’m not forcing you--”

She put up a hand. “I know…just—please. This is hard enough as it is.” Even if he didn’t want her to feel indebted to him, that was the unavoidable reality of the situation. She owed him everything. Her freedom, her life; if anyone else had found her that day; an amnesiac in plebeian garb, there is no doubt that her fate would have been far from pleasant.

“Chrom…” she said again with difficulty. “I have been having… _nightmares_ , but…” she managed. “Every time…it’s the same one…every time I--” she broke off burying her face in her hands. “Every time—I—I see you die and—there is…there is _nothing_ I can do to stop it.” Chrom reached forward to comfort her, but she jerked back. “No--! Stay away!” Her eyes were far away now. Gripped in the phantasms of her mind once again.

“Robin.” He said firmly. “Robin! Get a hold of yourself!”

“Don’t come near me!” She whimpered. “I might—I could--!” She began to tremble violently.

Chrom found that he could not stop himself anymore. He lurched forward from his awkward sitting position to embrace her. The force and her weak stance caused them to tumble clumsily into the cushions and blankets. Neither of them caring for the moment how it must look to observers.

Robin began sobbing uncontrollably, gripping desperately as his tunic while he held her just as tightly. Willing for her to calm down and find some sort of respite.

Amidst her near spasms, she clamoured to utter the most important details. “Chrom…I—In the dream…” she choked out. “It’s me…I---” Chrom’s embrace grew gentle. He held the back of her head, letting her get it out. “I’m the one…who _kills_ you.” The words, hardly more than a whisper fell from her mouth like clattering stones. A chill grew in the air.

“It’s not your fault.” He said. Although, Robin did not know if it was real or merely an echo. “You’ve done nothing wrong. I know that you would never betray me.”

“But…I lost control…there was something that…overtook me.”

“My point stands.”

“That doesn’t matter!” She cried. “My own power or not, it would still be my hands that killed you, and—and I wouldn’t be able to live with that!”

“I’m not asking you to live with it. Because it hasn’t happened. It _won’t_ happen.” Chrom took her face into his hands, giving her a stern look. “You…you are stronger than some dream. Okay, Robin?”

She gulped and nodded. Honestly, she would agree to anything when he looked at her like that. Such unbridled intensity that had a nearly tangible heat. His overwhelming confidence in her; as preposterous as it seemed, she could not help but believe him. All he ever wanted was for her to share in some of the faith that he had in her.

She let her head fall against his chest. The warmth so inviting to her. Chrom placed his chin on the crown of her head, continuing to whisper soothingly to her.

“It's all right...”

At long last, she forced her fingers to unclench from his tunic. She was beyond reluctant to do so. Every fibre of her being desired only to stay like this, in the warmth and security of Chrom’s embrace. Even so, her mind overtook her heart’s desire and she pushed herself away with as much strength as she could muster.

Chrom’s eyes lingered on her warily. He saw how weakened she was, and decided to let her finally rest. “You should get to bed now. Can you stand?”

Robin nodded weakly, her lie becoming clear as instead of standing she simply stumbled into Chrom’s chest. He didn't say anything, he only took her by the arm and guided her silently to her cot. With a only whimper of protest she let Chrom tuck her in. With a small affectionate pat on her head, he nodded and made his exit. “Goodnight, Robin.”

For an instant, she had a notion to call out to him. To ask him to stay. Perhaps there was more she wanted to tell him, or perhaps she simply wanted continuous proof against her nightmares. She could not know as her mind finally succumbed to exhaustion and fatigue. But not before she was able to mutter a single word.

“Chrom…”

The prince smiled gently, his hand gripping the tent flap lightly. From outside the tent’s entrance, the deep midnight sky had begun to pale with shades of rose and honey. Tendrils of light dancing on the edges of his profile as he turned his face skyward with a content sigh. His initial fears had been calmed, Robin was safe. But surly enough, that knowledge had come along with other unwelcome revelations in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what was happening to me when I got this idea. And funnily enough this is not the first time I have written a doc concerning an amnesiac woman dealing with her period. Although, in that other context I chose to play it somewhat for comedy. Clearly I took a differnt direction with this one. Opting to use it to put a twist on the rather common Dream/premonition scene I've seen.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! If I get enough response I might actually pump out the absurd amount of FE fanfiction I have waiting in the wings. Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
